The Bet
by KraziKyuubi
Summary: When Xigbar comes back from a mission with a handful of gold and gems. Luxord makes a bet for it. Then Axel and Roxas bet on who would win the other bet. My first fanfiction!


The Bet

It was another boring day in Castle Oblivion. Half of the nobodies were out on missions destroying heartless; others were lazily lounging in the castle looking for something to do.

Then a pirate-looking nobody strolled into the castle happily.

Gems, jewels, and tons of gold were in his arms. Extravagant necklaces, and diamond rings adorned his neck and fingers, and he wore a huge grin on his face as he approached a redhead and blonde.

"Whoa Xigbar! Where'd you get all that!?!" Axel exclaimed; his eyes widened surprised, mouth agape as he took in the sight of the sparkling gems.

"I just came back from a mission in Agrabah. All I had to do was give some peddler a bunch of gold in exchange for a lamp. Then after letting out that genie I went back to the cave where I first got the gold and took some for myself!"

"Hmm, didn't bother to get some for the rest of us huh?" Roxas muttered.

"This is all I can carry! Besides, you guys can go there and get it yourselves!"

"Meh… too lazy" the blonde responded.

At that moment, another nobody appeared. He had short blonde hair, a goatee, and piercings through his ears.

"Sup Luxord! Lookie what I got!" Xigbar shouted excitedly.

"Hmm… that's a lot of gold you got there. Care to share?" Luxord asked, grinning deviously.

Xigbar sighed.

"Like I said to Roxas, go get it yourself! Jeez people are so lazy nowadays…"

"I would but I can't. You see, I just so happened to discover that cave the moment you left with an armful of gold. Then, right after you went into your portal, the gold disintegrated, and the cave began to fall. It turns out that the cave doesn't like greedy little pirates such as you."

"Okay, first of all, I'm an assassin not a pirate! Secondly, what were you doing in Agrabah anyway?"

"I got bored in this castle, so I went to see what you were doing since you always tend to do something stupid."

"Grr… well it's still my gold! Mine!"

All the while the two nobodies were arguing, the other two were listening to the argument intently.

Axel sighed.

"I'm so bored that I am actually interested in listening to these two bicker."

Roxas stretched out and yawned.

"Oh well, it's better than nothing."

"Okay then. Tell you what, how about we settle for a bet," Luxord said, and then pulled out a handgun from under his cloak.

"I bet that I can catch a bullet using only my teeth. If I win, I get the gold; if you win I will give you my lifetime supply of rum,"

"Why the heck would I want rum!?!" Xigbar yelled.

"'Cuz it's not just rum. Its genuine rum I bought from Port Royal. It costs more than 5000 munny per bottle y'know?"

"Rum for that much? What a lie!"

"No, I'm telling you the truth, just ask the salespeople in Port Royal."

"Eh, fine I'll take your word for it… bet's on!"

"What an idiot. Betting against the master of gambling himself," Roxas scoffed, though he was fairly interested in how it would turn out.

"Yeah I know, but catching a bullet with his teeth? That's just crazy," Axel said.

"Tch… I bet he's planning something sneaky," the blond said.

"Uh no, I bet he's gonna get himself killed," the pyromaniac countered.

Roxas and Axel were silent for a while.

"Bet's on!" they said in unison.

Xigbar placed all the gold onto a nearby table, then held out his hand for the gun.

Although before handing it over Luxord emptied it of the bullets.

"What are you doing?" Xigbar asked, cocking up an eyebrow as he received the empty gun.

"Doing the bet," Luxord chuckled then threw a bullet up a few feet, then caught it between his teeth as it fell.

"There, I did it, hand over the gold."

"What!?! You cheated!"

"No, I believe the bet was to catch a bullet between my teeth. I never said it had to be fired from a gun. Now hand them over."

"Y-you… I… gah!!!"

Xigbar threw up his arms in defeat then took off the gold necklaces and rings then handed them over to Luxord. Luxord then proceeded to put them on, and then grabbed the other treasure that lay on the table where Xigbar had put them before.

"Thanks for everything Xigbar!" Luxord said with a smirk and with that said, he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Dammit!" Xigbar exclaimed, then disappeared into another portal.

"And that means I win our bet, Axel," Roxas said smugly.

Axel groaned.

"Okay what do you want?"

"A life time supply of sea-salt ice cream!"

"Why am I not surprised?"


End file.
